Injury
by trio
Summary: **AU** the states are warring. what happens when the autoress gets run through by an arrow? a tale of my twisted, warped imagination.
1. Fatal Injury?

-Start story-  
  
"Trio!" someone called. Trio looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but seeing no one. She turned back to Yami. They were talking about who was the better archer.  
  
"Yami, you know I'm a better archer. You just don't want to admit it." Trio leaned against the tree, when...her ears perked. "YAMI! GET DOWN!" Trio pushed Yami out of the way just in time to save him from the speeding arrow, but didn't get down in enough time to save herself. The arrow hit the tree, covered in blood. The fletching would never come apart now, nor would they show their original color of sky blue, for now they were covered in Trio's red blood.  
  
The arrow had passed right through Trio.  
  
She fell to her knees, her hands grasping a spot just above her right breast. She looked somehow shocked (1). Blood was seeping through her fingers, fingers that were hopelessly trying to cover up the wound. Yami stared at her with that famous dear-in-the-headlights look. Trio gasped, to no effect. She slowly removed her hands, and then choked out, "Help...me..." then fell face-first into the leaves and dirt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: oooohhh. how's THAT for suspense? I'd like reviews if I'm to keep writing this!  
  
Zeva: Who did that to you? I'll kill 'em!  
  
trio: Zeva! Calm down! Do you honestly think I'd die right there? Then the whole story would be kind of pointless! Don't worry, you'll eventually find out who did it!  
  
Zeva: can I kill him then?  
  
trio: how you know the person is a he?  
  
Zeva: We're the same person, dammit! I know what goes on in your mind!  
  
trio: oh. Okay. But that won't come in until...later.  
  
Zeva: Write more then, asshole!  
  
trio: that's the third swear you've used against me!  
  
Zeva: yeah...what of it?  
  
trio: *pulls a giant pixy stick out of nowhere* Ooops. *puts pixy stick back and pulls out her terrible instrument of destruction: an eraser* En garde!  
  
Zeva: *laughs* you think an ERASER is gonna injure me? *laughs, then rolls onto floor*  
  
trio: it's the EXTREMELY destructive tool of writers! Do NOT insult the mighty Eraser!  
  
Zeva: Whatcha gonna do with it...ERASE me?  
  
trio: yup.  
  
Zeva: *looks worried* oh. Um...in that case, please review! Trio, the amazingly super-talented writer wants to know if she should continue! She has some great ideas about what could happen, so review to let her know you care!  
  
trio: ^_^ and I know that this was a really short chapter, but the rest will be a little longer, provided Zeva and I don't argue too much! ^_^  
  
NOTES: 1. Think Frodo (from LOTR, which I do not own) when he gets stabbed in the shoulder. Now apply that look to a fourteen-year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes. That's me. 


	2. Introduction and Disclaimer

trio: hi! I got the idea for this fic blah, blah, blah *continues*  
  
Zeva: shut up, trio! You're boring the readers!  
  
trio: *stops* you're right. Sorry, Zeva! In case you're curious, Zeva and I are the same person. Zeva controls anger, and I'm the writer. She's helping me write this fic!  
  
Zeva: but I'm not in it *pouts*  
  
trio: sorry, Zeva! Maybe, if you're nice to me, you'll be in one of the later chapters! *Zeva smiles mischievously* ^_^ okay...some info on this fic: I'm in it, as Trio! The rating is because it starts off with almost immediate violence, some sexual references, and there's some language in it that I'm NOT going to censor.  
  
Zeva: I thought you hated swearing!  
  
trio: I do! It's just that the readers already KNOW what I'm saying, so why bother to cover it up? There's also some stuff that happens later in the fic, so don't judge too early on how it's rated! I will accept any and all reviews! I'm ready! Zeva's 8% pyro, so any flames you send will be extinguished from all her hugging!  
  
Zeva: I love fire! *victory/peace sign and wink*  
  
trio: *sweatdrops* ooooookaaaaayyy...here's a little summary: I'm trapped in the YGO world, and I somehow get run through by an arrow. And some schtuff happens with the person who helps me recover from my injury that leaves me close to death! There's a smidge bit of magic in here too!  
  
Zeva: you are infinitely strange, trio.  
  
trio: I'm not strange! That's Krissy! KRISSY is the crazy one! I'm just a writer!  
  
Zeva: Whatever. You are strange. *argues with trio for a little while*  
  
trio: *stops arguing with Zeva, then watches Zeva argue with herself, slightly amused.*  
  
Zeva: you bitch!  
  
trio: you think I was going to sit here for and argue with you, while I have a story to write?! Why don't you say the disclaimer for the WHOLE FIC?!  
  
Zeva: sorry. trio does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, no matter how cool it might be. But she owns the rest of it! *under her breath* bitch. *clearly* this was only the intro and disclaimer! Stay tuned to find out what happens when trio gets run through by an arrow! 


	3. Tending the Wounds

-Start Chapter 3-  
  
Trio stirred. Yami watched her carefully from the other side of the room. He had carefully wrapped her in bandages, though he feared she might die from loss of blood. After all, that arrow...he shuddered at the thought.  
  
Trio's eyes slowly fluttered open. The room...where was she? The room was blue. Everything in it, except for a large window to her right, was blue. So blue, in fact, it almost scared her. She heard movement to her left, but when she turned her head to see what it was, she felt a jolting pain in her chest.  
  
Yami saw Trio move. He walked up to her, hoping she was still able to talk. That arrow could have done more damage than he thought. He shook his head, hoping for the best.  
  
Trio did not dare turn her head again when she saw a shadowed figure come closer to the bed she was laying on. She was confused, wondered why she was...wherever she was...and WHO she was. The figure took another step. Trio could not sit up. She felt like she was strapped down to the bed. Another step. Trio could barely breathe, she was so afraid. Her chest, filled with fear, got another sudden pain.  
  
"Trio?" she heard a voice say. The figure stepped into the light. He was tall, at least from what Trio could see. Of course, she was lying down, and her judgment of distance wasn't at its full potential. Besides being tall, the person was most likely male. He had spiky blond hair and beautiful eyes. "Trio?" he repeated. That charming deep voice, along with those eyes, made her relax instantly.  
  
"Is that my name? Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Trio asked. |If she knew, she wouldn't have asked,| Yami thought.  
  
"Yes. Your name is Trio. I'm Yami. You are here because you got shot by an arrow." Trio winced. So that's what had happened.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with that. But where's 'here?'" Trio questioned, then tried to move again, but found she still couldn't. "And why can't I move?"  
  
Yami sighed. "I had to tie you down to stop you from squirming. If it's hurting you that badly, I can take it off," came his gentile reply. It became clear to Trio that Yami wasn't going to answer, so she let it go. Yami bent down to take off the ties, which were just strips of linen, allowing Trio to move a bit more freely.  
  
Someone from outside poked a head in. "Is she going to be okay, Yami?" someone asked. The voice sounded like Yami's, only a few years younger. The silhouette looked almost the same, too. "I don't know, Yugi." Yami answered the newcomer as if they were brothers.  
  
Trio sat up, only to have the sheets fall away from her torso. Gasping, she grabbed for the sheet again to cover up her near-nakedness. Trio clutched the sheet with her right hand, supporting her weight with her left. Whoever had put...bandages...on her chest had left off her shirt! It was indecent to have two BOYS in the room, and her to have only her bra and jeans on! The pain flared up again, and she had to lie down, wincing.  
  
Yami moved closer. "Go to sleep," he said gently, having thought to change the bandages again. Trio nodded carefully and relaxed, drifting off into an uneasy sleep. "Yugi," Yami called softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can call that ambulance now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: WOOHOOOO! Another chapter done! No, Winter, I'm not dead, I still have plans! And that date with Tristan! *peace/victory sign and wink*  
  
Zeva: I'm still not in it! *pouts*  
  
trio: patience, Zeva! It'll take a few more chapters! I have another chapter already planned!  
  
Zeva: but I'm not in that one either.  
  
trio: you're right. But that doesn't mean you won't come in eventually! ^_^  
  
Zeva: liar. *trio shakes the Eraser at Zeva*  
  
Zeva: never mind.  
  
trio: ^_^  
  
Zeva: well, you heard her! She has another chapter planned for you, but I doubt she'll even think of posting it without your reviews! BEWARE THE MIGHTY ERASER!!!!! *screams*  
  
trio: o.O 


	4. Hospital Room

-Start Chapter 4-  
  
Trio's eyes fluttered open again. She was glad to notice that she wasn't tied down this time. However, she did notice that Yami was no longer in the room, and that the room was a different color. This room was white. The window to her right was much larger, practically filling up the whole wall. She couldn't see out of the window, as the curtains were drawn closed, but she didn't have her glasses on anyways.  
  
Noises drifted in from the hall. She recognized one of the voices as Yami's, and sat up listening carefully. Pain flowed through her.  
  
"Let me in! I want to see her!" Yami yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but she needs her rest," someone else said.  
  
"What would you say if I told you she was awake right now, and listening to every word?" There was silence from...whoever else was there.  
  
"Go in," Yami said. "I assure you she's awake. If she is, then let me in the goddamn room!" Trio heard footsteps coming closer, then a light that seemed to blind her radiated from above.  
  
The lady, a stocky woman in a white shirt and what looked like pajama pants, peered at Trio from behind one of the many rolling curtains that surrounded her. "Oh, so you are awake then! You have another visitor. You are quite a popular young lady!" (1) she said. "You're lucky you survived. This young man out here told me a rather detailed account of what happened." She winced in disgust. "After all, that arrow should have pierced your lung...not that we WANT it to, understand..."  
  
Yami pushed his way into the room. "I'll just leave you two alone," the lady said, leaving.  
  
Trio and Yami didn't talk for a while. They were just staring into each other's eyes; no words were needed. Trio broke the silence. "Thank you, Yami." Yami looked infinitely puzzled. "You saved me. I'm not really sure who you are, exactly, but I trust you with my life."  
  
Yami looked deeper into Trio's eyes. He found truth, and only that. He nodded gently and reached for her hand. "This is my fault, Trio. I shall stay by your side until you recover." It was Trio's turn to look confused, but after a few moments, she accepted Yami's answer. "Go to sleep," he said softly. Again Trio nodded and drifted into slumber.  
  
Yami reached for the bandages, thinking they needed to be changed. He brushed her necklace out of the way. Her necklace dropped away, leaving a faint blue mark on the bandages for a few seconds, after which it faded away. Yami didn't notice. Instead, he pulled her bra straps about halfway down her arms. (2) He gently changed the bandages, with utmost care and tenderness. The wound was healing faster than it should have, but that, in Yami's mind, was a good thing.  
  
After considering a few seconds, he moved the pendant on her necklace (3) over the wound once more. As it dropped softly onto the bandages, it glowed a faint blue. This time, Yami noticed, but didn't think much of it. He brushed her fairly messy hair away from her face, intent on kissing her forehead. As he bent over, he noticed a faint blue glow, and another glow, but this one was pale green. He stopped to examine them. He was met with surprise.  
  
The blue glow was in the same shape as her necklace. |So it has magic,| Yami thought. |This must be what is making her heal so quickly.| He tried to focus on the pale green. When he figured out what it was, he almost cried out in surprise. The green glow was shaped like an ankh. The blessed symbol of Life! Trio would survive!  
  
Yami stood up, a weak smile upon his face. Trio would live! She rolled onto her side. Without stopping to think, he took off his shirt (4) and climbed into the other side of the bed (5). He put his arm around Trio, holding her close, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeva: O.o  
  
trio: ^_^ this was only chapter four! If you want more of this, please show us by reviewing!  
  
Zeva: o.O  
  
trio: stop...staring at me like that!  
  
Zeva: O.o  
  
trio: *shakes Eraser at Zeva* don't make me bring in my fire demon!  
  
Amunet: (trio's fire demon) *appears* hi! *opens hand in front of her, showing all a brilliant orange flame. Zeva stares at the flame in awe* *to trio* does she have a problem?  
  
trio: *to Amunet* yes. She's a pyro. *sighs*  
  
Amunet: oh. *grins evilly* well, you heard the mistress! Please review so that trio knows whether she should continue the story or not!  
  
NOTES: 1. No, I am NOT popular in real life, nor do I want to be. I am content with my friends as they are. 2. Just the straps, not the whole thing, sicko! 3. if you want to SEE the necklace, and you know you do, email trio at jbebel@wideopenwest.com or ckdb2513@yahoo.com, and tell her if your email does not accept attachments. 4. if only... 5. *sigh...* if only this were real...! Oh, wait; I'd be attacked by rabid fangirls, so...never mind! 


	5. Sleep Comes Slowly, Unless

-Start Chapter 5-  
  
Trio's eyes opened slowly. Sleep did not come easily to her now. She was about to roll over when she realized that...someone's arm was laid across her torso! The hand that was resting on hers, though gentle and warm, did not comfort her in the slightest. Through the pain, she turned her head to see who it was beside her. And she screamed.  
  
Yami woke with a start. |O dear Ra, what have I gotten into now?| he thought. He climbed calmly out of the bed and put his shirt on, his face turning red. Trio scrambled again for the sheets. Finding them, she pulled them up against her, and brushed her hair away from her face again. Yami saw the ankh glow red, then pink, followed by the tranquil green before it faded altogether.  
  
"Trio, I-I..." he started, but was interrupted by Trio saying, "Actions speak louder than words. If you WANT me so much, you could have at least ASKED before you slept with me!" Yami was taken aback. Trio, the girl who was usually kind and slow to anger, had yelled at him! Other than the tone she had used, she hadn't done anything to make him feel terrible.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trio." He meant it. Then he noticed the grin spreading across her face. The ankh glowed green again, and faded. Trio started laughing, softly at first, but it grew, and infected Yami with the kind of joy he only got around her.  
  
"Forgiven," Trio said through her painful laughter. The giggle died away, leaving Trio and Yami staring into the other's eyes once more.  
  
"I AM sorry," Yami repeated after Trio got over her laughing fit. He sat down next to her and held her hand. "Really."  
  
"Dammit, Yami, I'm not afraid!" Yami was amazed at Trio's sudden use of language and volume. "If you want to sleep, then sleep, for Pete's sake!" Trio sighed. All of this made her chest ache in pain...or was it love? She lay down again, her ankh glowing pink before it disappeared. Her eyes remained open.  
  
Once again, Yami removed his shirt (1). And without a second thought, he bent down and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeva: oh my...now do you see what happens when you leave writers to their own devices?!  
  
Amunet: *nods* O_O trio, this is MADNESS!  
  
trio: I know! ^_^ the sad part is, it's only a fanfic! (1)  
  
Zeva + Amunet: o_O  
  
Amunet: trio, you have some sickening thoughts spinning through that mind of yours!  
  
Zeva: Please review...and HOPE that the authoress and Yami don't do anything TOO serious! *stares at trio strangely* *to Amunet* make SURE she doesn't get any of those pixy stix I hid from her!  
  
Amunet: did you say PIXY STIX?!  
  
Zeva: *sweatdrops*  
  
NOTES: 1. IF ONLY THIS WERE REAL!!!!! *sob* Wait, I'd be beaten by fangirls. Never mind! 


	6. Playing and Visitors

-Start Chapter 6-  
  
The nurse was walking around to the rooms, cheerfully waking up all of the patients, who then grunted their good-mornings. Between rooms, she considered that young man who wanted to see the girl that got shot. He said her name was...Trio? It was an unusual name, but she supposed it could happen. And she didn't look like she was from anywhere near...so it was possible for that to be her name.  
  
She had insisted that he only stay for a few moments, and meant to see to it that he left, but a runaway cart of medications had distracted her. She never got to see if he left. And he never DID mention his name.  
  
She reached the girl's door. She planned to let her sleep, but wanted to check up on her, all the same. She opened the door as quietly as she could, but it didn't help her at all when she actually looked in the room! The girl was sleeping peacefully, but the boy was there too! In the bed, sleeping, without his shirt! She screamed in shock, waking up both Trio and the boy, who looked at her, embarrassed. The boy scrambled out of the bed to put on his shirt, his face turning red again. Trio flushed as well.  
  
"You!" the nurse hollered at the boy. "Why are you still here?!"  
  
"It's okay, I asked him to stay," Trio explained calmly. Yami looked at her. The ankh on her head flashed red, then purple, followed by the green, but did not fade. Could the nurse not see it?  
  
"It most certainly is NOT okay!" the nurse practically screamed. "You couldn't have gotten any sleep!"  
  
"Oh, but she did," Yami said.  
  
Trio looked at him and their gazes met. "And it was wonderful."  
  
The nurse looked at both of them strangely. Trio, or so she had been called, seemed to like him very much. She appeared a sensible young lady with good judgment. But had she really fallen in love with this person who had refused to follow the hospital rules? She backed slowly out the doorway, leaving the two staring longingly at each other.  
  
Trio and Yami hardly noticed that the nurse had left. They were, again, gazing into each other's eyes. They both turned away at the same time, and then started laughing, which was still very painful for Trio. The ankh faded. Yami went and sat by her side. "I meant it when I said I wouldn't leave you until you recovered," Yami told her. His eyes, those beautiful eyes told Trio this was so.  
  
"Then may I never recover," Trio said jokingly. Yami smiled. Trio had this amazing sense of humor that could put a smile on anyone's face, even in the most dangerous situation. Even if it was a matter of life and death.  
  
"Sit back and play with me, Yami!" Trio said.  
  
((((((((((LATER...))))))))))  
  
"Argh! I can't believe you beat me AGAIN!" Yami almost yelled.  
  
Trio grinned evilly. "That's what you get for accepting my challenge for a game on PlayStation! (1) Ready for another round?" She had already asked him to try his hardest, and she could tell he was. Trio emerged from the round victorious, again.  
  
By this time, a crowd of people had gathered around the bed. "Dear Ra, why can't I win?" Yami asked rhetorically. Half the crowd snickered. A tall dude with freaky hair was getting beat by the girl who supposedly got an arrow straight through her! This was one for the books!  
  
Unbeknownst (2) to Yami; Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Bakura, and Tristan were there, watching him get beat. Yami's hair was a mess, as he hadn't bothered to gel it, and he was playing PlayStation and losing. Badly. But he didn't seem to mind; he was laughing, and having fun with the victor.  
  
Trio finally acknowledged the crowd's request to change games. "Honestly," she said, "people these days have no patience!" The spectators laughed. Trio kept winning, and people eventually got bored of watching the blue- eyed brunette winning all the time, so they left. But out of all of the onlookers, five people stayed throughout all twenty-seven hands of poker.  
  
At last, Yami acknowledged the existence of the observers. And gagged. "What are you doing here?" Yami asked them.  
  
"You know them, Yami?" Trio asked. Looking up, she recognized the shorter of the three remaining people. "Hey, you look vaguely familiar," she said. "Have we met?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amunet: O.o trio...? *trio looks up from notebook* do you need help?  
  
trio: *starts singing 'with a little help from my friends' by the Beatles* I get by with a little help from my friends...! *stops singing*  
  
Amunet: *stares at trio strangely*  
  
trio: *starts singing 'help,' also by the Beatles* help, I need somebody, help, not just anybody, help, you know I need someone...HELP! *continues singing*  
  
Amunet: *sweatdrops*  
  
Yami: *walks in* TRIO! *runs to her* are you okay? *eyes Eraser as if it's a tool of great destruction...which it is. (3)*  
  
trio: *pauses singing* yup! ^_^ *continues*  
  
Zeva: *eyeing Yami* now I can see why she likes you...  
  
Amunet: o.O *walks up to Yami* I'm Amunet, trio's fire demoness.  
  
Yami: *looks strangely at Zeva, then smiles at Amunet* hi. Yami.  
  
trio: *finishes song* ^_^ I luv the Beatles! *shows Yami all of her Beatles CDs.*  
  
Yami: O_O oooohhh...shiny!  
  
Amunet: ^_^ if you want this story to continue, please review! And if you just want something to laugh at, read one of trio's other fics! trio lives for your reviews! We are ready, even for flames! *peace/victory sign and wink*  
  
trio: no, Anime Chick, I don't know who you are, even though I probably should. And who's Krissy? *looks around* I see no one even remotely Krissy- ish. But if you say you're on the star team...*thinks, then stops* I can't think on a day that I don't have school! Just tell me so I'm not so confused, please?!  
  
NOTES: 1. I don't know how to play PlayStation. Seriously. All I have is a Genesis, a GBC, and a GBA. My dad has a DreamCast too. 2. Isn't that a funny word? Unbeknownst? 3. You ever see how much damage a single Eraser can do? An Eraser is such a powerful instrument that they named a font after it! It's called EraserDust, but I don't have that font anymore, so I'm sad. 


	7. Amnesiac Trio

-Start Chapter 7-  
  
Yugi stared at Trio strangely. Trio had known them for...almost a year now, and she didn't remember? Yami looked slightly embarrassed, as if it were all his fault, which he thought it was. "Yeah, I suppose you do know me...I visited you earlier, remember?" Yugi said.  
  
"That's right!" Trio answered, recalling the blue room. "Are you two brothers or something?" she asked, pointing at Yugi and Yami.  
  
"You could say that," Yugi replied, "but not really." Trio just got more confused, but she let it go.  
  
Trio looked around to each of the remaining faces. Besides the shortest one, whom Yami had called "Yugi" earlier, and Yami himself, she couldn't match names to faces, though all looked somehow familiar. How, though? Trio was sure she had never seen any of the remaining people before...oh well! If she couldn't remember, it was too bad.  
  
The tall brown-haired one sat down on the bed next to Trio. He looked her over carefully, as if he could be reminded of something by only seeing her form. He found nothing. Yugi had told him a few days back that an arrow had shot Trio, but he didn't really believe him...until now. The brown- haired boy was brought back to earth when Trio said, "Hi. Who're you?"  
  
"Tristan. Don't you remember me, Trio?" replied Tristan. Trio shook her head, but it still hurt, so she stopped. "I visited you earlier, but you were unconscious," he continued. He could see it didn't really help Trio in her state of confusion, so he stopped.  
  
Trio then noticed what seemed to be a set of twins standing behind all of them. One of them had an evil aura around him, the other...he didn't seem evil, but who could tell? They were very cute too. (1) "Who're the rest of you?" Trio asked.  
  
The non-evil twin answered her, "I'm Ryou, that's Bakura, and this is Joey." Leaning in, Bakura whispered to Trio, "Joey's a bit...touched in the head."  
  
"I heard dat!" Joey said.  
  
"No you didn't!" Bakura responded.  
  
"I think there's a place just down the hall where they'll take him. He gets a free coat too! A nice white one, with pretty brown buckles!" Trio said to Bakura, who then grinned evilly. He took Joey by the wrist and literally dragged him down to the psychiatric ward. He returned grinning maliciously, saying, "They wanted to take me too. But I showed them..."  
  
"What'd you do to them Bakura?" Ryou almost yelled.  
  
Bakura was just about to answer when the nurse came in saying "Out, out, out!" She pointed at Yami. "Especially you, Mister I-Think-I'll-Sleep-With- A-Girl-In-A-Critical-Condition!" She meant it as a joke, but Yami, Yugi, and Tristan took it differently.  
  
"You did WHAT?!" Tristan yelled. "Trio's MINE!"  
  
"I agree with Tristan, Yami!" Yugi said. "Except the part about Trio being mine. She's Tristan's."  
  
Yami was about to retort, probably using foul language, but Trio interrupted. "I'm not sure who in all the Hells you think you are, but I do NOT belong to anyone but myself, dammit!" The nurse, who was still watching all of this, stared at all of them strangely. Bakura looked at Trio with admiration. |She's learning. She never said 'Hells' or 'dammit' before...and she didn't remember...|  
  
Trio noticed that the nurse was still there, and still looking at them with that 'I Don't Know These People' look. "Please don't make them leave!" Trio begged, looking at the nurse pleadingly. Yugi gave her the dreaded puppy-dog eyes. (2)  
  
"No," the nurse insisted, but turned to Ryou and Bakura. "You two ladies may stay, but the rest of you have to go."  
  
"But we're GUYS!" Ryou told her.  
  
"Spoilsport!" Bakura whispered to Ryou.  
  
"In that case," the nurse continued glaring at all of them, "all of you need to go. Now, out!" Only then did she notice Yugi's kawaii puppy-dog look, which almost mesmerized her, but just enough to make her say "never mind you may stay..." in a weird mechanical voice (3). All of them stared after her, except Yugi, who was still giving the puppy-dog look.  
  
Yami stood protectively near Trio. Her ankh, he saw, was glowing green again, ever so faintly. He looked up, and his gaze met Bakura's. Had he seen it too? The look in his eyes answered Yami: only they could see it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: hmmm...Joey's in the psychiatric ward, I'm stuck in a bed, Yami won't leave (but that's okay), Bakura heard me swear, Tristan wants me (MY TRISTAN! MINE, I TELL YOU, MINE!), and Yugi is still giving that kawaii puppy-dog look. Who could ask for anything more?  
  
Amunet: *under her breath* I could ask for a date with Yami...or Bakura...  
  
Zeva: you're mad as all hell! *thinking* though that Bakura is kinda cute...  
  
Yami: O_O shiny...*he's still staring at trio's Beatles cd's*  
  
trio: *sitting up* hey...it's a long weekend! And my teacher wanted us to play a domination game on Monday (which happens to be Columbus Day)...  
  
Yami: what's your point?  
  
trio: that means that...oh whatever. Yami, you and me are dueling on Monday!  
  
Amunet: I thought you had that duel with HugglesKitty on Monday!  
  
trio: I do! And I'm gonna slaughter her! But that doesn't mean that I can't duel Yami too!  
  
Yami: o.O you're going to slaughter your friend? Like a cow?  
  
trio: I won't literally slaughter her! She's just going to lose so fast she won't know what hit her!  
  
Zeva: counting chickens a bit early, are we?  
  
trio: whatever. Amunet, will you do the ending please?  
  
Amunet: please review to see what happens next! Some questions, if not all, will be answered in the next chapter! Like: what's with trio wanting to slaughter Kit? And why are Zeva and Yami talking about livestock? Who shot Trio, and was it an accident? If you want these questions answered, press the pretty purple button down there!  
  
NOTES: 1. DON'T INJURE ME! AAAAAHHH! *runs out of room* *from elsewhere* but they ARE cute. NO! THEY'RE MINE! HUGGLESKITTY AND I ALREADY AGREED TO SHARE THEM! MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! MINE! *ahem* sorry! 2. *Yugi gives trio the puppy-dog eyes as a demo* trio: ARGH! You're just too damn cute! *hugs Yugi* so kawaii... ^_^ 3. Like the voice for the curl-ups test. Or the push- up test. Take your pick. 


	8. Interesting Happenings

-Start Chapter 8-  
  
Tristan was pacing in the next room. "He SLEPT with her?" he repeated. He was extremely upset, as he considered Trio his.  
  
"Calm down, Tristan!" Yugi said. "I'm just as upset about it as you are!"  
  
"No! Trio's mine! You said it yourself!"  
  
"Did it occur to you that she doesn't remember anything?" Bakura chimed in. Tristan and Yugi both glared at him, but Bakura maintained his composure. "She doesn't remember anything about any of us!"  
  
"But Yami is sleeping with Trio!"  
  
"Oh, cry me a river, then build a bridge and GET OVER IT!" Bakura shouted. Ryou looked at him with fear in his eyes. Bakura had that dangerous look again...  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find that nurse." Bakura started for the door, but was about halfway there when he noticed the strange looks on peoples' faces. "I have to kill her for calling me a woman." Ryou raced to the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Tristan blocked the door.  
  
"Hey! Lemme in!" someone shouted from the hall. Tristan gazed into the hall, then let Joey in. "Those coats weren't really comfortable. The creepy people with masks and green dresses didn't help, either," Joey explained, and then rambled on and on about how nice the psychiatric ward was.  
  
((((((((((IN THE NEXT ROOM, HOWEVER...))))))))))  
  
Trio and Yami were at it again. Yami had insisted on playing Tetris, which Trio didn't really understand but won anyways. When Trio won the twenty- third game in a row, she turned it off. She emitted a soft sigh of pain and lay down.  
  
Yami eyed her carefully. That song from Disney's The Little Mermaid played through his head: 'And ya don' know why butcha dyin' to try, you wanna kiss de girl,' and so on. He moved closer to her and whispered, "Wanna play?"  
  
"But we just did. We played Tetris," Trio said groggily.  
  
"That's not what I meant..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
trio: I know this was another short chapter, but I'm not gonna get into details...that kind of thing almost makes me gag.....almost.  
  
Zeva: Tell them the other reason...*Evil Look ©*  
  
trio: *sigh* well, HugglesKitty, a.k.a. Kit, a.k.a. Rae, a.k.a. Arianlyn, a.k.a. WhateverHerNameIs, is going to murder me if I do ANYTHING to Yami...  
  
HugglesKitty: *appears* Damn right!  
  
trio: KIT!!!!! *hugs her* NATIONAL HUG WEEK!!!  
  
Kit: yeah. Whatever...anywho...First you steal him, now this!!!!!  
  
trio: I told you, I didn't steal Yami! I just borrowed him!  
  
Kit: there's a difference?  
  
trio: Yes. And I'm letting you continue The Dark Apprentice, Kit.  
  
Kit: I told u, trio! I want u to continue it, and so does Anime Chick! And we're gonna give u pixy stix when u do!  
  
trio: DID U SAY PIXY STIX?!?!?! I'd better hurry up and continue then!  
  
Yami: this is your friend?  
  
Kit: O_O YAMI!!!!! *glomps him*  
  
trio: -_-''' this is my fault. I admit it. I got Kit obsessed...*peace/victory sign and wink* YAY FOR ME!!!!!  
  
Amunet: so who won that duel that you two had a week ago?  
  
trio: Need you ask? I did!!!!! Slaughtered her!!!!! It turned out that I still had...like 7000 life points left...  
  
Yami: *turning blue* can't...breathe...  
  
Zeva: O_O um...please review...and maybe send an oxygen mask for Yami when he's unconscious. 


End file.
